Automotive-type alternators, as currently constructed, usually are claw-pole alternators in which a clawpole rotor is retained at respective axial end portions in bearings which, in turn, are held in end shields, or end bells. These end shields, as presently customarily constructed, are made of metal. They are secured to a stator which carries the armature windings, induced by the rotating field. A generally tubular housing is provided which may surround the stator, or leave part of it exposed for more effective cooling. The alternator has a drive side, usually equipped with a pulley and driven by a V-belt from the drive shaft of the engine; and a remote side, which also includes a structure to retain a rectifier array therein. The rectifier array customarily has two cooling plates, each with three semiconductor rectifier diodes thereon to provide for full wave rectification of three-phase alternating current derived from the armature of the alternator. The support plate, usually of insulating material, which may be formed as part of a circuit plate, is used to interconnect the diodes and to provide terminals for the armature windings.
Claw-pole type alternators as so constructed usually have housing or end bell structures made by aluminum injection pressure moldings, in which the bearing elements are held in suitable bearing hub portions. A matching or fitting surface is provided in which the stator lamination stack can be fitted. The bearing bells or shields frequently extend, in tubular manner, around the windings and fit over the armature, in axial direction, only over a restricted extent. Axially extending clamping bolts secure the entire assembly together. Such alternators are well known and one suitable construction is illustrated, for example, in the "Bosch Automotive Handbook", English Edition, Copyright 1976, chapter on "Generators/Alternators".
It has been the custom to mechanically connect the remote, or slip ring-side bearing for the rotor shaft with the conductor or terminal plate in order to facilitate forming terminals for the stator windings. This mechanical connection of the conductor plate with the bearing, and electrical terminal connection of the armature windings must be carried out before the bearing or end shield at the drive side is fitted on the alternator. A voltage regulator is usually mounted on the structure, after the alternator has been assembled and axially connected. The assembly steps required for assembling such an alternator structure are comparatively complex and time-consuming.